


[podfic] Strandline

by Kess



Series: Podfic Big Bang 2016 [1]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanyel is investigating the suspicious death of a Herald-Mage along the Valdemaran border. Under the guise of Valdir the Minstrel, Vayel must face deadly underworld figures, a raging, uncontrollable river, time constraints that no one sane could operate under, persistent exhaustion and, worst of all, feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Strandline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strandline](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/220330) by Thene. 



** **

 

 **Fic:** [Strandline](http://last-herald-mage.dreamwidth.org/15281.html) by [Thene](http://thene.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Reader:** Kess

**Cover Artist:** [ Rhea314](http://rhea314.tumblr.com/)

**Fandom:** the Last Herald Mage

 **Ship:** Vanyel Ashkevron/Stefen the bard

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Warnings:** Mentions of slavery and non-con, but nothing explicit

 **Reader's Notes:** This is my very most favourite LHM fic, and hands down the hardest fic that I have ever recorded. EVER.

 

as always, right click to stream (mp3 only), right click and save as to download!

[here's the MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20Last%20Herald-Mage/Strandline.mp3) [282 MB, 05:07:21]

[here's the Podbook](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20Last%20Herald-Mage/Strandline.m4a) [579 MB, 05:07:21]

 

 


End file.
